


sort of a crush

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, some cute wlw fluff maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Here, you can have my jacket,” Kaori says, draping the pastel pink monstrosity over Yukie’s shoulders. Yukie is about to refuse and give it back, but then she hesitates. Kaori’s jacket is warm, and there’s a faint trace of her floral perfume. Yukie keeps it on, mumbling thanks, and hopes that Kaori can’t see her blush.</p><p>(the story of how 2 deal with your annoyingly cute best friend, ft. adorable fukurodani managers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	sort of a crush

There’s a brush of heat and a tinkling laugh, and Yukie looks up to find Kaori sitting on the table next to her homework, wearing Yukie’s snapback.

“Give that back,” Yukie says, instead of reaching up for it. The weather is too warm, and this is a familiar game.

“No way,” Kaori says, sticking her tongue out at her. The snapback is already sliding down, halfway hiding her expression, but she ignores it. “I want to know why you wear this thing all the time. I can barely see anything.”

“That’s because you’re a dork,” Yukie says. She abandons her homework and sits on the table next to Kaori, turning the snapback around. “There, you look better now.”

“You think?” Kaori says, halfway smiling and leaning closer to Yukie. She’s always been pretty, in a way that makes Yukie’s heart beat faster and butterflies flutter in her stomach.

She looks at Kaori’s wide blue eyes and the freckles scattered across her cheekbones like constellations, wondering how to answer. _I think I like you._ “...Give my hat back.”

 

 

The sun is already low in the sky by the time practice finishes, and it turns everything around them into saturated colors and half shadows. Yukie stares up at the pink-edged clouds, mostly trying to avoid staring at the girl walking next to her. **  
**

“You’ve been acting weird lately,” Kaori says, ruining her attempt. “What are you thinking about?”

They’ve been best friends ever since Yukie dragged Kaori into becoming a volleyball manager, and they’ve never kept secrets from each other before. Yukie doesn’t lie, exactly, but she doesn’t tell her the truth. “I’m just stressed about school.”

“Oh,” Kaori says, looking at her like she’s not sure she believes her, but she doesn’t push it. “Third year must be rough. Hey, we should have a study night sometime.”

Spending a night with the girl she’s trying not to crush on sounds like an awful idea, but Yukie doesn’t say so. “Yeah, sure,” she says instead. A light wind brushes past them, and Yukie shivers, wishing she wore something warmer than her band tee.

“Here, you can have my jacket,” Kaori says, draping the pastel pink monstrosity over Yukie’s shoulders. Yukie is about to refuse and give it back, but then she hesitates. Kaori’s jacket is warm, and there’s a faint trace of her floral perfume. Yukie keeps it on, mumbling thanks, and hopes that Kaori can’t see her blush.

 

 

Yukie grabs a handful of popcorn from the bowl, the sound of her movement drowned out by the ominous music coming from the television. Their study night derailed quickly, and after allowing Kaori to paint her nails a shade of periwinkle blue, Yukie insisted on watching a horror movie.

Kaori huddles closer to Yukie, halfway hiding her face behind the fuzzy blanket she’s wrapped around them. “No. No. Don’t - oh my god, _do not go in the haunted forest.”_

Her blue eyes are wide with anxiety, and she’s as close to Yukie as she can get, her heartbeat racing. Yukie bites back a smile and tries to focus on the movie.

One of the characters, an overconfident boy who Yukie thinks should have died already, is walking carefreely into a shaded hollow of ancient oak trees. The hollow is dark, the branches of the trees curved like talons, and in the distance someone screams.

Kaori leaps up in a tangle of blankets and long limbs, and Yukie stares wide-eyed at her. “I can’t do this,” Kaori says, catching up a remote, and the dramatic orchestral music cuts off suddenly. “Let’s watch the movie I wanted to see.”

The movie she wanted to see, as it turns out, is a documentary about panda bears. Kaori curls up next to Yukie with a contented hum, resting her head against Yukie’s shoulder. Yukie looks down at her, wanting to run her hands through her hair and reminding herself that she shouldn’t. _We’re only friends,_ she thinks, and ignores the way her heart is beating twice as fast as before.

 

 

It’s shadowed and quiet in her room when Yukie wakes up, and she blinks sleepily, wondering what woke her up. A moment later, her question is answered by the girl trying to burrow her way under her covers. **  
**

“What are you _doing?”_ Yukie whispers, trying to pull her covers away, but it’s too late. Kaori giggles in the half shadow, her eyes still sparkling. “Get out of my bed.”

“I thought we were having a sleepover,” Kaori whines, cuddling closer to Yukie. She’s beautiful in the shadowed light, the edges of her cheekbones and the dip of her collarbones illuminated by the moonlight. “I have a question.”

“What is it?” Yukie asks. There’s a rushing sound in her ears, and her heart is beating hard against her ribcage, a rush of anxiety and uncertainty filling her. _She’s figured it out. She doesn’t want to be friends with me anymore._

“Do you like me?”

The words make Yukie catch her breath. Kaori’s voice was gentle and curious, and she hasn’t moved away yet. “I…” Yukie hesitates, the words trapped in her chest. “I have…” Kaori’s thumb brushes against Yukie’s hand, familiar and comforting. _If I don’t tell her now,_ she thinks, _I never will._ “... sort of a crush. On you.”

 

 

The first time Kaori saw Yukie, she noticed a gentle smile and wide eyes the color of hazelnut chocolate, and she thought _oh, no._

The day she joined the volleyball club, she told herself it was because joining a club would look good on college applications, because she could make new friends, because it would be a good experience. She didn’t tell herself that it was because of the way Yukie looked when she asked her, hopeful and so pretty it made Kaori’s chest hurt.

She wasn’t sure what liking girls meant, only that it was wrong.

For a moment, neither of them says anything. Kaori presses her cheek against Yukie’s shoulder, a smile tugging at her lips, happiness filling her in a dizzying rush.

She’s not sure why she’s blinking back tears, too. Maybe it’s because she never really thought that Yukie would like her back, or maybe it’s because she thinks she’s realized what liking girls means, and it’s not wrong. It’s everything opposite.

“I sort of have a crush on you, too.”

 

 

There’s a brush of heat and a tinkling laugh, and Yukie kisses her.

**Author's Note:**

> woooh I finally finished this!! I hope you enjoyed it ♡


End file.
